Sasuke, Man in Tights
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: "Alright, that's the last time I let you watch 'Robin Hood and the Men in Tights'. Though I do like the outfit you have on." Itachi added the last part to make the other blush and right on cue the other had. Warning: Yaoi boy on boy Uchihacest!


**Disclaimer: I no own!**

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!), incest, and Sasuke in tights? TWAT? XD

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST! WOO HOO!  
-  
Itachi sat on the couch in the house he shared with his lover for five years, six months, three weeks, and two days. The book in his hand really wasn't being read for his mind kept straying to his lover of twenty-three and him being twenty-nine. The six years difference felt like a big gap to Itachi sometimes, but then again he was too busy trying to keep from screwing the poor man into every flat surface possible to really care about the gap. Man, how Itachi loved that body of the man. He loved to run his hands and tongue all over him just to hear the sweet moans and pants he gets.

Itachi groaned as he looked down from his book and noticed the obvious bulge in them. _'I got to stop letting my thoughts wonder like that.'_ He thought as he sat the unread book down on the coffee table and grabbed the TV remote. He was about to turn it on when he heard footsteps on the stairs and he took a glance. Then he did a double take at what he saw and dropped the remote. Itachi showed emotions for once while not having sex. These emotions Itachi showed were shock and complete confusion.

"Uh…Sasuke…Why are you wearing tights?" Itachi asked as he finally cooled his emotions and looked over the other. He first noticed the black tights that left nothing to the imagination, but then he noticed the black shirt that looked somewhat familiar, though the color was wrong.

"Because I'm Sasuke, man in tights." The young male answered with a smirk as he walked over to Itachi and standing in front of him. He was happy that he actually got a reaction out of the usually emotionless man.

"Well, I can see that, Sasuke." Itachi said in a blank tone though in his head he was growling at the other. He was even more annoyed by the fact that these clothes were touching Sasuke's body in places he was only allowed. He knows he shouldn't be jealous of clothes but he was.

"Then why'd you ask?" Sasuke retorted back with a wider smirk as he saw Itachi's eyebrow twitch and then the tension enter the other's muscles. _'Oh, I got him right where I want him._' Sasuke thought with a snicker in his head as he watched the lust pass the others eyes before being covered by the usual emptiness.

Itachi let a sigh escape his lips before standing up to tower over Sasuke while letting a smirk grace his lips. "Now tell me, Sasuke, other than you being Sasuke, man in tights, why are you wearing tights?" He didn't mean for the words to sound so stressed but they did. He also _didn't mean to _push up against Sasuke and rub his covered erection against Sasuke's. The action earning Itachi an almost silent moan from the younger and a blush.

"Well, I just wanted to. You know what I do, _mister_ Uchiha?" Sasuke asked as he tried his best to hide his blush and fall into the character he planned to play.

"No, mind filling me in on what you do." Itachi said playing along as he smirked in his head now.

"I rob from the perverted and give to the needy." Sasuke answered with his hands on his hips, his legs an even distance apart, and his head to the left in a brave type stance.

"Alright, that's the last time I let you watch 'Robin Hood and the Men in Tights'. Though I do like the outfit you have on." Itachi added the last part to make the other blush and right on cue the other had.

"Pervert." Sasuke growled but regretted it when a predatory look crossed Itachi's face and he was thrown to the couch with the taller man above him.

"Hmm, if I'm the pervert, then you must be the needy?" Itachi asked with a smirk as he leaned down near Sasuke's ear and began to nip the lobe.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke hissed as he felt the other push his hips down into his making their covered erections grind together.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Though, you're not really robbing from me since I already have you powerless against me." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear before slowly sliding down to Sasuke's neck. He smirked as he heard Sasuke's breath hitch when he started to suck the vein in his neck.

"I'm robbing s-sex from you." Sasuke panted as he wiggled under Itachi's wandering hands. He gasped as he felt the tights being removed from his legs and he could feel the stare of hunger from Itachi also.

"Hmm, no underwear…I like it." Itachi stated with another predatory smirk as he slithered down Sasuke's body and grabbed his cock roughly earning him a deep moan. "So, you want to be Robin Hood, let's see if you are suitable for the name." Itachi grinned as he watched Sasuke writher and whine under him as he pumped the cock in his hand harshly.

"I-Itachi…Please!" Sasuke moaned as he grabbed said man's hair and pulled it out of its usual ponytail. He threw the hair tie somewhere not caring Itachi that will be bitching about where it was later and he roughly grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled the taller man up to his face and smashed his lips against his roughly. Their tongues meeting in the middle for a fight of dominance that Sasuke always lost. Sasuke pulled away when breathing became an issue and released Itachi's hair. Itachi didn't waste any time as he attached his lips to Sasuke's neck and started to nip at the skin earning him more moans but a little louder.

"Tell me what you want, Sasuke." Itachi commanded before he stopped his hand that was on Sasuke's cock and removed it making the younger Uchiha whine at the lost.

"I want you." Sasuke breathed as Itachi quickly got rid of the black shirt that was covering Sasuke's chest. Itachi's face remained passive as he ran a hand down Sasuke's chest lovingly.

"You want me to what?" He asked as he knew that remark would make Sasuke mad and say the things he wanted to hear from the other.

"Well, first, it's not fair that you have all your clothes on and I'm completely naked…" Sasuke paused and leaned up grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt forcing the elder's face to be inches from his. "So, I want you to take of those damn clothes and fuck me, Itachi Uchiha. Fuck me until I can't sit for weeks." He hissed as his face showed how sexually frustrated he was.

"Feisty today…I like even more." Itachi growled sexily as he leaned up still straddling Sasuke's hips and removed his shirt. Itachi smirked as he caught Sasuke basically drooling over his chest. "Still can't get enough of my body even after five years?" Itachi asked with a smirk as the other blushed a deep red.

"So, what if I can't?" Sasuke hissed back but was taken aback when Itachi's smirk widened and the older laughed…not chuckled, but laughed. "Itachi?" He asked a little unsettled by the laughing.

"What?" Itachi asked as he looked at Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

"Y-You just laughed!" Sasuke gasped like the statement was totally obvious.

"So?" Itachi asked with a small chuckle.

"You're Itachi Uchiha…You don't laugh…It is like…like Sakura actually being useful…It just doesn't happen!" Sasuke was stunned to say the least.

"Well, it did happen and more to the point I think it's time for a change, don't you?" Itachi couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he looked down at the finally calm Sasuke.

"But that's the first time I've ever heard aniki laugh." Sasuke said with a pout earning him a chuckle from the taller Uchiha.

"That is true…but don't you like hearing me laugh?" Itachi asked as he stood and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. He teasingly pulled his pants down then pulled his boxers down in the same manner. "Well?" Itachi chuckled when he saw that Sasuke was distracted by his naked body.

"No." Sasuke lied through his teeth with a smirk.

"It's not nice to lie to your aniki, otouto." Itachi growl as he climbed back above Sasuke and held his face inches from the one below him.

"I'm not, _aniki_." Sasuke smirked even more but the smirk disappeared as Itachi ran his long nails sharply down Sasuke's chest and stomach. He shuddered as Itachi's nails grew lighter as they ran up his erection. "N-Nii-san." Sasuke panted and Itachi smirked again as Sasuke closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh, but you _are_, otouto." Itachi whispered as he placed his hand against Sasuke's thigh and ran it up to a nipple. He chuckled evilly as a gasp left Sasuke's lips when he flicked said nipple. "Now, are you going to tell aniki that you enjoy his laugh or does he have to get rough?" He hissed playfully into Sasuke ear as he pinched the nipple this time.

Sasuke hissed and arched his back with the pleasure that he felt. "N-No. Never." The younger teen panted out as Itachi roughly grabbed and squeezed Sasuke's cock. "Fuck me, Itachi!" He hissed as he roughly pulled the elder's hair.

"Hmm…" Itachi smirked as he made a face that looked like he was in deep thought. "Only if you prepare yourself for me." He finally said with an evil grin on his face that had replaced his smirk. He took three of Sasuke's fingers into his mouth and began to lick and suck on them. He pulled them from his mouth and placed the fingers at Sasuke's entrance. "I really do love a good show, _otouto_." He whispered into the smaller Uchiha's ear with a small chuckle.

"I-Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he pressed the first finger in with ease.

"That's a good boy, otouto." Itachi said as he watched the show and grabbed his own cock. "You know aniki really loves it when you moan his name so sexily." He whispered in the other's ear as he started to pant while moving his hand in time with Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke arched his back and moaned loudly as he added a second finger and hit his prostate. "Itachi, please….ah…just fuck me." Sasuke moaned as he added the third finger not caring if it hurt or not.

"Hmm, I might." Itachi teased as he stopped his hand to stare at Sasuke right in the eye and he could see the blush that crept over Sasuke's cheeks. "We just now get embarrassed, huh?" He teased again with a snicker but it was cut short by a slight gasp from the sharp pull on his hair from the pissed Sasuke under him.

"Fuck me now or I get up and leave you to yourself." Sasuke threatened as he removed the fingers from himself and grabbed Itachi's cock. "And I don't think that would feel as nice as being buried balls deep in me." He added in a sexy purr knowing the effect it had on Itachi.

"Oh, but then you wouldn't like it either. You wouldn't have a pulsing cock to bury in your ass to make you cum from just the feel of it." Itachi teased making Sasuke whine from just the words.

"Please, Itachi. I'm sorry, please?" Sasuke finally broke and began to beg as he ran his fingers through the long black hair of Itachi's.

"Since you begged so nicely." Itachi teased before placing his cock at Sasuke's entrance.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he felt Itachi shove all the way in with just one thrust. He was used to it by now, the feeling of being filled to his heart's content. He growled as he clawed Itachi's back while wrapping his legs around the taller man. "Move, Itachi. I'm not a girl, I won't break." Sasuke hissed as he finally reached the long black hair that he loved so much to play with and pulled on it.

"If you say so, Sas_uke_." Itachi teased before pulling out and slamming back in earning him a moan and a tug of his hair. "You like it when aniki does this, don't you?" He breathed into the panting Uchiha's ear while keeping a slow thrusting speed.

"No…Ah…I love…Ha…it…Ngh…Aniki! Please, Nii-san…Ah…faster!" Sasuke whined as he released Itachi's hair again and ran his nail down Itachi's back, leaving red marks in their wake.

Itachi smirked as he knew he had his otouto exactly where he wanted him. "How much do you love it, otouto?" He teased as he began to speed up in his thrust like Sasuke had whined for.

"Ah…More….Ngh…than I could…Ah…ever describe, nii-san." Sasuke moaned as he closed his eyes and let the pleasure that racked his body take over his actions. "H-Harder, Itachi!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he began to meet Itachi's thrust with one of his own.

"What's the magic word, otouto?" Itachi teasingly whispered in the younger's ear and began to angle his hips.

"Please!" Sasuke nearly yelled as he felt Itachi's cock hit his prostate. "Mmm…Itachi…Ah…Fuck…Yes!" His moans were growing louder by the thrust and Itachi could do nothing but smirk as he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder to hide it.

"Ah…S-Sas-uke." Itachi finally let the moan that was waiting at the back of his throat go as he went harder and faster. "No matter…ah…how many times….ha…we have sex, you're still as tight as a virgin." He breathed into the younger's ear before licking the outer shall and then nibbling on the earlobe.

"Per-Pervert!" Sasuke moaned as he threw his head back when Itachi grabbed his hard cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"And I'm proud of it." Itachi whispered seductively near the ear he had just been nibbling on and he could feel the shiver in the other that his voice caused.

"Ah…Itachi…I'm going to…" Sasuke tried saying but was cut off by Itachi's lips. Their tongues again battling for dominance but of course Itachi always won. Sasuke pulled back to catch his breath. "ITACHI!" He yelled as he came, covering Itachi's and his chest in cum.

"Mmm…Sasuke." Itachi growled as he thrust to more times before coming inside his lover with a victory smirk on his face. The smirk faded away to a smile as he pulled out of the younger and flipped them over so he was on the bottom. "Robbing my ass…No correction, your ass." He teased with a smirk and a slight chuckle.

"Once a pervert, always a pervert." Sasuke sighed as he cuddled up closely to Itachi.

"Oh, you know you like it." Itachi complied with a smile as he hugged the smaller form tightly.

"Yeah, but sometimes it can really be a pain in the ass, if you know what I mean." Sasuke said with a smirk and he was thankful his face was to where Itachi couldn't see it.

"Oh, but it's not a pain in the ass for me." Itachi retorted back and he noticed the blush that formed on Sasuke cheeks and he lightly laughed at it.

"I hate you." Sasuke growled but stayed where he was.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Itachi smiled as he felt Sasuke's breathing even out and felt the other relax into sleep. He carefully rose and walked with Sasuke in his arms to their bedroom. He laid down with the younger Uchiha and covered them up before he himself fell asleep.

**-  
****Yaoi: It's just a little one shot that popped into my head…XD…anyway, I hope you enjoyed it…^.^**


End file.
